


Strange way to happiness

by Angelliz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Maybe a little angst, Reader is a Hunter, Some kissing, unsuccessfull hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelliz/pseuds/Angelliz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're hunting a dschinn for the first time but you aren't very successful. But help is on the way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange way to happiness

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to share my first english SPN FanFic with you. I hope it’s not that bad, even if it dosen’t make any sense ^^’ I apologize for all spelling mistake and grammatical errors. It’s a Cas x Reader Story, no smut, maybe a little angst... so, if someone reads this maybe she or he would leave a comment or something ^^’

You knew you were a good hunter but today things got weird. You were in this old warehouse hunting a dschinn but your thoughts were somewhere else. The silver knife in your hand was shaking as you slowly walked through the almost complete dark area. It was the first time for you hunting a dschinn so you were slightly afraid. You gathered as many information as possible to prepare yourself. Although you tried to concentrate you couldn’t even stop thinking about this man you saw a couple of days before…

You were at your favorite bar after you finished a hunt. You needed to calm down a bit and maybe something else. So you ordered a beer and let your gaze wander around the local. And then you saw him. His deep blue eyes were sparkling; his dark hair looked like as if he just stood up. He was wearing a beige colored trench coat and a dark colored suit below. His chin was covered with stubble which matched with his ‘just stood up’ look. But he wasn’t alone. There were two other men sitting at the table beside him. One had light brown, short hair. The other was a bit taller and his hair reached almost to his shoulders. You couldn’t hear what they were talking about but it seemed to be something very serious. You couldn’t stop staring at the blue eyed man until your eyes met. You felt your cheeks blush and your heart began to race. You turned around quickly and smite your hand to your face. You felt embarrassed because of your staring. So you decided to drank your beer and get out of the bar as fast as you could. But when you turned around again ready to leave, the men were gone…

A loud noise tore you out of your mind. You turned around quickly but it was to late. You felt a hand on your forehead and everything turned black.

When you woke up you were in your room at your parents’ house. Nothing changed. Everything was still the same. How was this possible? You remembered the house was burning down with your parents inside. You were only 8 years old and spent the night with your best friend for the first time. It wasn’t a big deal because they lived opposite to your house. But thus you could see what was happening.

You were shaking your head to bury the memories and walked through the room to open the door. You stepped out into the corridor. Your hunter instincts were working full speed as you slowly walked to the stairs. You heard some noises from below which sounded like someone was cooking. And then the smell of freshly made pancakes tickled your nose and you knew there was just one person who was able to create such wonderful food.

‘Mom’ you thought and ran downstairs into the kitchen. Your Mom stood in front of the stove and hummed a melody which you knew all to well. Your eyes filled up with tears as you rushed to her and wrapped your arms around her. 

“Good morning sweetheart” she laughed and hugged you back. The tears run down your cheeks and you sobbed against her shoulder. Your mom tenderly stroked your back to calm you a little.

“Darling, why are you crying?” she asked slightly worried.

“It’s nothing mom. I’m just happy to see you”, you smiled at her wiping away your tears. She replied your smile and kissed you on the forehead.

“I hope you’re hungry?”, she asked but before you could answer the door bell rang.

“Who could that be at this time?”, she was wondering as she made her way through the kitchen to open the door. You still stood there were your mom left and tried to hear who was coming. Your mom sounded happily surprised but you couldn’t figure out who it was. So you followed her into the entrance area. But when you saw who was standing there, you freeze. That couldn’t be. With wide eyes you looked at the man who hugged your mom tightly.

“Hey”, he said to you and grabbed you by your shoulders. Suddenly he began to shake you. At first it was gently but after a few seconds he was almost shaking you like crazy. And then he began to yell at you. You couldn’t hear what he was saying at first but it grew louder and louder until you could understand the words ‘wake up’ and ‘it’s just a dream’. You tried to defend yourself but his grip was too strong.

“What?”, you were confused as your vision become blurred. The house and your mother faded and everything turned around. You became dizzy and your stomach felt like as if it would ride a fucking roller coaster. You would have vomit up but before you could bring your breakfast back to sunlight everything turned dark.

Your mind just slowly came back to you. Soon you realized that you were sitting against a cold wall. It must have been one of the stone walls in the old warehouse. Bit by bit your memories returned. The dschinn must have attacked you. You weren’t sure if you wanted to know where you really are. Maybe you were but dead. You opened your eyes hesitantly. Two blue orbs flew right in front of your face and you frightened. 

“Holy shit!” you screamed. Your heart was beating like crazy but a few seconds later you recognized the man in front of you. He was the good looking guy from the bar and also from the dream. You cheeks blushed again and your head fell down. You couldn’t look him in the eyes. But on the other hand you needed to know who he was. It was only when you tried to lift your head again that you felt like you drank a whole liquid store but didn’t drank some water for a couple of days at the same time. You felt weak and your head was to heavy to lift it up.

“What’s your name?”, the man asked and gave you a worried look.

“Y/N”, you answered almost whispering. You hadn’t enough strength to make yourself known to the still foreign man who cowered beside you.

“Hello Y/N. My name is Castiel and I’m an angel of the lord”, he spoke as if it were the most normal thing on earth. You stared at him with disbelief.

“An…angel?”, you stuttered still confused. He nodded slightly and raised his hand. You flinched backwards unsure of what was coming.

“I just want to help you”, he said with his deep voice that chased shivers down your skin. You closed your eyes and waited. Castiel pushed two fingers against your forehead and instantly you felt pleasant warmth that flooded through your body. The discomfort you were suffering of was swept away and you opened your eyes again just to look in the most beautiful blue eyes you ever seen.

“How did you know I’m here?”, you asked Castiel after he helped you getting up.

“I didn’t know. We were hunting the dschinn and when we looked after him we found you instead”, his blue eyes wandered up and down your body and if you didn’t know better you would have thought he likes what he saw. His cheeks blushed slightly when he recognized you were observing him.

“With ‘we’ you mean the other two men who were with you in the bar a couple of days before?”, he looked at you confused but nodded in agreement.

“I …saw you there”, you stuttered when you recognized his still confused glimpse. You couldn’t deny that this guy was very attractive. You never were really shy but this man seemed to be someone special. Not just because he was an angel. There was something else. Something you couldn’t figure out yet. You knew it because you felt it at the very first moment you saw him in the bar. 

“So…where are your friends?”, you looked around but nobody was there except Castiel and yourself.

“They’re burning the dead dschinn. Just in case”, he replied and pierced you with his gaze. You didn’t know what to say but you felt nervous. You never met an angel before but you imagined them differently. Definitely less hot. Just a few moments later the two men from the bar walked straight to you, smiling.

“Hey, you alright?”, the taller one asked with a wondering gaze. You nodded slowly. Again you felt embarrassed. You were caught by the dschinn just because you couldn’t control your mind. That was stupid. Although it was the first time for you hunting a dschinn things could have gone better.

“Yeah…thanks for the help”, you couldn’t hold his gaze because shame was overwhelming you. You never even needed help before. You were able to handle things by yourself. Your adoptive parents trained you hard till they disappeared. You didn’t know why or where but you were sure that there must be a ‘supernatural’ cause. 

“No problem. I was caught by a dschinn, too, a couple of years ago. So…nothing to blame for”, the man with the shorter hair laughed slightly at you. His green eyes were sparkling in the light of the rising sun which shined through the shattered windows of the warehouse.

“Want to come with us? Just to recover yourself a little bit…”, the other guy blinked at you and waited for an answer.

A couple of month later…

You stayed at the bunker with the boys because you really liked each other and the Winchesters wanted to help you finding your parents. But that wasn’t that easy. You followed any information you could find. But there was nothing. You just came back from another hunt and you were really tired. So you decided to go straight to you room and find some sleep. As you opened the door you were confused. There were flowers everywhere, at the floor and on your bed. You slowly walked in looking around for someone. You actually didn’t know why somebody should bring al the flowers to your room.

“Hello? Someone here?”, you shouted but you got no response. A softly wing beating tore you out of your thoughts and you turned around quickly.

“Hello Y/N”

“Cas, what’s going on here?”, you asked surprised. A shy smile crossed his face and he was barely able to hold your gaze.

“Well…I heard about your failure today…so I thought…it would be a nice surprise…for you…I thought…maybe…you like flowers…”, he stuttered around. His cheeks blushed when he looked at the floor. You smiled softly at him and approached to him to kiss him gently on the cheek.

“It’s a beautiful surprise. Thank you, Cas”, he sighed in relief and smiled.

“Y/N, I wanted to talk with you…”, he began to speak. He seemed to be very nervous and you were wondering why he was so unsettled.

“Of course, what do you want to talk about?” and now it was your turn to become nervous. You had a crush on him since you first met and being so close to him chased shivers down your skin.

“I don’t know how to start…Y/N, I just wanted to say that I really like you…more than just ‘like’ I think…” your heart fluttered at his words. You couldn’t believe what he was trying to say.

“I like you, too… even more than that”, you replied a little unsure of what to do next. But before you could think even more about it you felt two warm lips pressed slightly against yours. You returned the kiss tenderly. And now you knew what to do next.

It was a little weird but the unsuccessful dschinn hunt a couple of month earlier was the best thing that ever happened to you.


End file.
